First Time
by THExHEARTx
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter. During a storm Lily realises some pretty hefty things but what does it mean.  Originally a One Shot but now it's not. Read & Reveiw please.
1. First Time

James walked into the heads common room expecting to find the love of his life in their waiting for him. Well not waiting for in fact she hated him but he never has, never would and never will give up on her.

The toasty warm room was lit by the glow of a roaring fire rain pattered on the window outside and lighting occasionally illuminated the room. Miss matched furniture were spread in a small arch around the fir place with a small coffee table in the middle that had been pulled up to the love seat. The table was strewn with mere bits of parchment and books. One long piece of parchment had writing halfway down it.

James walked over to the table to look at it, written on the top had the title; _Transfiguration: Animagus. _At the bottom of the first two paragraphs was a large ink stain from the quill that was lying on it. James picked it up and propped it up straight in the ink well that's when he noticed how the last word had been abruptly cut off half way through.

He wandered absent mindedley up to the Lily's room wondering if it had just been the storm that had caused her to stop half way through her transfigurations paper.

As he walked up the stairs that led to her room he thought about he had use to be scared of storms how every time their was one when he was younger he would run up to his room and hide up to his room and his mum would always come up to and comfort him until it stopped. She wasn't around to do that any more though.

He came up to Lily's bedroom door it was a dark mahogany door with her initials' written in gold in an elegant manner. It glowed slightly as he approached it. James rapped on the door three times and waited for an answer.

There was none.

He knocked n the door again.

Still no answer.

James took the risk of being hexed if Lily was in their and opened he door.

"Lily?"

With one quick glance around the room a sudden wave of panic washed over him. James ran to the bathroom that connected his room to hers knocked quickly before walking straight in to find it too empty.

James crossed the vast bathroom in three elegant strides and pushed the door that led to his room open, he quickly turned on the lights with a wave of his wand and hurried over to his bedside table were he pulled open a draw and with drew from it a crumpled piece of parchment. He unfolded it and lightly tapped it with his wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The mere piece of parchment transformed into a map of the school that shows every one, where they are, what their doing, ever minute of every day. James, Sirius, Remus and peter had created it in their third year after getting caught near the black lake after hours.

James sat on his bed and scanned the map pulling out pieces here and their searching for Lily. He did this for a few moments and found her at the astronomy tower. James was slightly relieved to see that she was alone which meant oh he hoped meant that she was ok.

James grabbed his invisibility cloak and pulled it over himself although he didn't need it now he was head boy he could wander about the castle at night freely but old habits die hard. He raced down corridors and secret passageways until he came across the steps that led up to the astronomy tower silently he climbed up with the cloak still securely fastened around him. When he reached the top the sight he saw took his breath away and he had to try hard not to gasp.

Right in front of him was the girl he had loved since the first year of Hogwarts, the beautiful Lily Evans. Her red hair was flowing behind her being swept up in the wind she wore nothing but small golden pyjama shorts that reached mid-thigh with green swirls making there way up to the elastic waist and a green tank top to match.

Her face was directed up toward the sky as she inhaled the fresh wind letting the rain patter lightly on her nose. The occasional flash of lightning illuminated her making her skin glow like an angel and her hair turn to fire.

James just stood their his mouth hanging open staring at her until he snapped out of his revere and stepped up next to her and leaned on the bars just like she was. He slipped his cloak off and let it the silky fabric slip through his fingers and tumble to the floor. He stood there watching her again. Lily seemed to be completely oblivious to his presence, she carried letting her skin bath in the rain and moon light. She unconsciously smiled and James just couldn't take it anymore he'd never seen her look so radiant before and risking a slap or a hex (Not that she didn't hex him anyway) or the fact that she would most likely never talk to him again, James pulled her of the bar and into his arms and pressed his lips to hers seeing the shock in her eyes just before he closed his.

James felt her struggle in his arms pushing against his chest but so caught up in the moment he refused to let her free and tightened his grip on her waist until Lily just stopped fighting and let him kiss her. James finally stopped and pulled his face away from hers, loosening his grip.

"What the hell POTTER?" She practically squealed his name in his ear before she pushed him backwards. He took a step to steady himself but slipped on the invisibility cloak and started to fall. He grabbed lily's hand pulling her down with him.

There was a loud thud as James hit the floor and Lily landed and top of him. She blushed furiously and tried to scramble up off of him put he just grabbed her waist not allowing her to move, a smile spread across his face. Lily huffed loudly and gave up trying to get off of him. Her whole body tensed and she just let herself lie on his chest, cross armed.

"How did you find me anyway Potter?"

"Let's just call it intuition. I was worried about you." His face dropped from a grin into a frown.

"Why?"

"Because of the very thing that I have been telling you for the last seven years Lily. I love you."

Lily looked down at him a snide remark already in her head about him being a player and bullying toe-rag why she shouldn't never has and never will believe him but when she looked at him his hazel eyes shone back at her for the first ever Lily saw the sincerity in them the same sincerity he always had when he said, lily had just never noticed before.

She looked deeply into his hazel eyes catching the flecks of gold in the every time lightning illuminated the place.

For the first time Lily noticed how chiselled his features were.

For the first time she notice how large and muscular his arms were wrapped around her waist.

For the first time she felt how broad his chest was against hers.

For the first time she realised how much all that hate she had held for him was in her own funny way, her way of truly and dearly liking him, possibly as more then a friend.

Lily crushed her lips against his after a moment of shock he responded eagerly to Lily's kiss. It was soft and warm their lips seem to mould perfectly together, pixies did somersaults in Lily's stomach. This was her first kiss and it was a magical one.

They lay like this for what seemed like days but were only minutes. Gently kissing as the rain was blown in trickling over them and thunder cracked loudly and lightning illuminated their silhouettes. Eventually they broke apart breathing heavily. James' hands were trailing up and down the small of her back caressing the fabric that covered it.

James looked at Lily hopefully. He gazed lovingly into her emerald eyes hoping praying that this wasn't a dream. That Lily Evans love of his life, girl of his dreams had actually just kissed him.

"Go out with me Evans?"

"No."

**First ever One Shot. If you would like me to contiue I will willingly. So just ask. I really enjoyed writing this I hope you enjoy reading it. Please Reveiw. THExHEARTx**


	2. if only, if only

James just lay that after Lily had gone he didn't get it, he really didn't. She had kissed him. Lily Evans had just kissed _him. _

The rain slowed down until it was just mere droplets hitting the floor, the lightning stopped and the thunder quietened, James Potter rose from the floor and brushed of his robes using his wand to dry his hair slightly were the rain had caught. He pushed his hair hard against his head in a useless attempt to make it flat. Eventually he gave up and after picking up his invisibility cloak, stuffing it in his pocket and taking a quick glance round the room were Lily Evans had just kissed him he padded down the corridors not entirely sure were to go.

Knowing that if he went to the heads dorm he would have to face Lily and he didn't want to do that yet, he just wanted to think, he wanted to understand what had been running through her head. What crazy thoughts could she of had to kiss him then not go out with. Honestly James wasn't sure if she knew herself, the shocked look on her face when she left proved that she hadn't been planning on kissing him.

If only, if only she would tell him her mind, but of course her being Lily Evans he had no chance of her doing that. He pondered this for while he needed to talk to some one, some one who knew her _and _would be willing to help him. That immediately crossed off her three best friends Marlene McKinnon, Mary Macdonald and Alice Rocha. He could always talk to Frank Longbottom Alice's long term boyfriend now but then again if Alice didn't want him telling James, he wouldn't.

James cursed under his breath at how much girls could hold guys hostage with as much as one look. It just wasn't fair and some times they didn't even know they were doing it just like Lily he held his heart and didn't even know it. Held it in those dainty little hands of hers with bitten nails that she constantly chewed on, she held it by her smile that could light up a whole room and-

"No focus James, focus." He muttered to himself.

Who could he ask for advice on this strange yet wondrous creature? _MOONY! _Yes, how could he of not thought of Moony. Lily and Remus have been friends since like first year, of course. Moony would be more than happy to help James and if he didn't well… lets just say James had something up his sleeve and might threaten to stop helping out with Moony' 'furry little problem' every month. Of course James would never do that he would never abandon Moony like that but Remus didn't know that. James ran down the corridors towards the portrait of the fat lady.

"Why hello Mr. Potter and why may I ask are you here not in your oh so lovely dorm behind the girl in the white dress."

James could hear the disdain in her voice when she mentioned the portrait that hid the secret entrance to the Head's dorm. Every one knew that they were fighting over the dragon rider in the dragon rider portrait.

"I needed to speak with my friends' dear lady."

The fat lady blushed slightly. James remembered a time in first year when he had mistakenly called her fat lady to her face like any first year would especially as that it is the name of her portrait but no the fat lady had screamed at him and refused to let him in until the next person came along which just so happened to have been none other then Lily Evans. Of which James had stupidly asked her out for the sixth time that day before he was safely in the common room. In reply she had promptly pushed him out and shut the portrait in his face.

"Password?"

"Jabberknoll"

"Yes a very unusual password you and Miss. Evans had chosen if I do say so myself." She muttered as she swung open the portrait and allowed him to climb through.

James couldn't help to agree. Lily had suggested it in hope that students would go and look it up, thus learn something. It was typical Lily really always trying to teach people and all though James had never admitted it when he had agreed to it he had no idea what it what it meant so as not to seem like an idiot he had very maturely gone and… asked Remus.

It turned out that a Jabberknoll was a small, speckled bird that never made a sound until it died when it let out a loud scream that contains everything it had ever heard in its life backwards. To James' surprise they apparently used the feathers of a Jabberknoll in potions class in Truth serums and Memory potions but then again he never paid attention in potions as it was the only lesson to Lily's dismay that they were paired together, enough said really.

James marched wearily into the Gryffindor common room with his head hanging slightly still reminiscing over what had just happened in the astronomy tower. He looked around the warm glowing room were there were several groups were huddled together having conversations. Some were doing homework or just plain sitting there. A small group of sixth year girls were sitting huddled in the corner giggling and pointing at him and his best friend Sirius who was sitting on an over large chair playing a game of exploding snap with Peter while Remus read a book just a few feet away from them.

Alice and Frank were in a corner sucking faces. James couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy towards them as he made his way towards Remus, Sirius and Peter.

"Hey Prongs, what's up?" Sirius asked not looking up from his game as James plonked himself down in the seat next to Remus. James replied with a one word answer that caused them all to groan including some of the others Gryffindors who were close enough to hear.

"Evans"

"Come on Prongs get over her already will you. It's been seven years time to move on from that pretty little redhead of yours." Sirius practically yelled just as he looked up and the cards exploded causing one of his eyebrows to smoke slightly.

"She kissed me." Sirius jumped up suddenly, shocked his eyes bugging wide, even Remus looked up from his book knowing that this did not sound like Lily.

"What! You've got to be joking, you sure you didn't just… oh I don't know imagine it?"

"Positive. I slipped pulled her down with me-completely by accident, told her I loved her, she stared and then Lily Evans girl of my world kissed me." By this time Sirius was sitting back down again.

"Girl of my world, that's a new one." Sirius joked

"Seriously Padfoot I tell you Lily kissed me and you make a joke. Lily Evans kissed _me_."

Sirius raised his eyebrows and his eyes bugged out of his head in warning which of course James was just oblivious to, to busy thinking about Lily.  
"Ha, good one prongs,"

"Padfoot are you serious. Lily _kissed m-_"

"She did what?" a loud shriek rang from behind James. He spun around to find Frank and Alice standing behind him. Frank was wincing and Alice had a look of pure horror on her pixie like face. She unwrapped herself from Franks arms and ran to the stairs that led to the girls dorm.

"MARY, MARLENE GET YOUR SKINNY WITCHES BUTTS DOWN HERE!"

There was a loud bang before two girls came tumbling down the stairs. Sirius lit up at the sight of the two girls dressed in their pyjamas.

"Great." James muttered into his hands, Remus let out a throaty laugh.

Mary MacDonald was tall She had dark hair that was cut into a slightly over grown bob. She was tall and skinny and was definitely one of the hottest girls in school next to Lily of course no one could be hotter then Lily in James' eyes. She had mocha coloured eyes that stood out against her pale complexion.

Mary wore similar pyjamas to what Lily had been wearing earlier accept hers were white with blue swirls that covered every inch of her shorts instead of just going up the one side and like Lily's she just wore a plain white tank top.

Marlene McKinnon was slender but very chesty. She ran every day and was on the Qudditch team, everyone knew that Sirius had a major crush on her everyone except Marlene so he just went round snogging every girl he could get his hands on.

Marlene had a petit waist and everlasting legs even though she wasn't the tallest person in the world. She had long blonde wavy hair that reached halfway down her back; that she constantly had it up in a bun or a pony tail though and was very rarely seen with it down outside her room. Now was one of those rare moments.

She wore pyjamas that were again similar to Lily's and Mary's accept that Marlene's were red with black swirls that went up her shorts and carried on up the side of her black tank top. It was quite obvious that all three girls had bought them at the same time and James wouldn't be surprised if Alice had a pair too.

Sirius' eyes were practically popping out of his sockets at the sight of the girls. He looked Marlene up and down admiring her legs and long hair.

"What are you staring at Black?" Marlene asked kind of annoyed at being gawked at.

"Nothing, nothing. Nothing at all." Sirius looked down at the floor and blushed, which if James didn't feel so confused and annoyed with Lily at the moment he might of even laughed at.

Frank sat himself down in one of the arm chairs nearby and Alice joined him, curling her dainty body up on his lap.

"Go on tell them?" Alice urged James on, so with a reluctant sigh he mumbled the three words that earned him a piercing squeal from all three girls.

"LILY KISSED YOU!"

"Announce it to the whole bloody school why don't you." James said but the girls simply ignored him and went on talking about it which earned some funny looks from the five boys.

"She must be ill!"

"Or under a spell."

"That is not like her."

"It's about bloody time though."

"You can say that again."

"How long have we been trying to convince her she likes him?"

"I don't know like forever."

"What did you do to her?" All three girls immediately turned their heads to James who realised they were all waiting for an answer.

"Nothing I swear." The girls quickly huddled their heads together, Marlene and Mary being forced to kneel over to be the same height as Alice who refused to get off Frank. The girls reluctantly did so even though the rest of the common room had clear sight to their bum, which Sirius took full advantage of and sat there admiring them.

"He must have done something to her. Lily wouldn't have kissed him straight away she probably would have had a melt down as soon as she realised she liked Potter." Alice stated to the girls they both nodded in agreement.

"Maybe it was just a spur of the moment thing." Marlene suggested.

All three girls grimaced at the thought.

"Hey, Potter." Mary called moving herself to sit on the floor facing him. James didn't answer he just simply rose his eyebrows as if to say 'yes'.

"What exactly happened? Don't leave anything out."

James spent the next ten minutes explaining what had happened. Sirius and Remus couldn't help but feel slightly proud of their fellow Marauder, but for two completely different reasons. Remus proud because James must have obviously shown a bit of compassion towards Lily instead of the usual annoy her to death and the 'Evans, go out with me.' On the other hand Sirius was proud simply because James had gotten Evans to snog him.

"…and then I came here hoping to get help from Remus."

"Prongs I'm hurt you go to Moony but not me."

"Well no offence Padfoot but I think Lily requires something more then the Sirius 'grab 'em and kiss 'em' routine."

Sirius opened his mouth to protest, then sighed and nodded knowing that it's true. Evans was something special. This caused a round of giggles from the girls and a slight chuckle from Remus and Frank.

"I just don't get it though _she _kissed _me_."

"You can stop repeating at now Prongs." James glared at Sirius before turning to him with pleading eyes. Remus looked at his friend and saw how desperate.

"Alright I'll talk to her."

"Yes. Merlin I love you Moony."

"Please don't." Remus begged but a slight smile twitched at his lips.

"Yer we don't won't you stalking Moony instead of Evans now do we." Sirius laughed scaring Peter slightly causing him to drop the exploding snap cards which then exploded in his face and singed the ends of his hair and eyebrows off. Another round of laughter echoed out of everyone. When it eventually subsided James let out a loud yawn.

"You mind if I sleep up in the dorm tonight guys? I don't think it's safe to go back to my room Lily might be mad."

The guys said it would be fine and James got up to head up to a comfy bed were he could hopefully just forget about this for a while.

"Hey James what's the password for the head dorms? Were going to talk to Lily."

"It's Fizzing Whizzbees. I don't suppose you guys will help me with her will you?"

"You guessed right, we'll always take Lily's side." Alice told him

"Even if that side has some serious brain damage." Marlene added as she walked towards the portrait hole shaking her head.

"Didn't think so, some how." James muttered before bounding up to the Marauders and Franks room. He hoped onto his spear bed up their and pulled out pair of grey sweat pants that he kept in there to sleep in for exact moments when this happened. He got changed then slipped under the cold un-used covers and curled them around him. James quickly removed his glasses almost forgetting he had them on before drifting off to sleep his mind full of qudditch.

**Ok so I wasn't going to write another but my mind was spinning with ideas (which is a bad thing because I'm most likely going to get distracted from my other story Harry Potter's Dissapointment.) people were also asking why Lily said no and I got one asking me to contiue so here it is. Reveiw please!**


	3. Pillow fight denial

James Potter.

_James _Potter_._

James_ Potter._

_James Potter._

Lily was furiously scribbling away at a piece of scrap parchment writing _James Potter's_ name over and over again. She couldn't even think his name without worrying about the fact she must be going crazy. It was _James_ bloody _Potter_ the arrogant, insufferable, bullying toe-rag. He WAS, IS and ALWAYS will be that same insufferable toe- rag and she had just _kissed_ him. There was no doubt in her mind that the next day she would have to check into the hospital wing and get Polly to give her head a check up.

Lily crumpled up the piece of parchment she had just been writing on and aimed it for the bin, with a quick flick of the wrist she got it in first try. Furiously she gathered up her half finished Transfiguration paper along with her quill and ink well, took it to her room and put it on her desk in there.

Lily then wandered back into the common room to clean up her mess, thinking about the previous happenings of the evening.

How had it happening one second she was enjoying a nice storm the next she was _kissing _James Potter, _James_ what-ever-his-middle-name-is _Potter_. One question kept popping up into her head: Did she like James Potter?

No, she couldn't it was Potter but the way he had looked at her, no jokes, no cockiness just plain sincerity or was it love that was in his eyes. Did he mean it? Could James Potter actually love her no games, no jokes, just straight out love her?

Lily threw her Transfiguration book across the room in frustration. She took a glance up at the clock. Half an hour, half an hour she'd been up here by herself, pondering Potter. Fortunately for Lily James had not come back yet.

She picked up her book from across the room and pulled her wand out the pouch she kept on her pyjamas when she wasn't going to bed and flicked it towards the fire, with a silent spell she caused another log to place itself on the fire so the room would be warm in the morning. Then she walked into her room and shut the door then decided to lock it just in case Potter came and tried to talk to her, hopefully he would get the message if the door was locked because if she saw his face she was pretty sure she would hit him for causing her usually well put together and clever brain to feel like goo.

Her brain was sticky and horrible like a three year olds hands that had just eaten sweets and she didn't like it one bit. Nothing made sense anymore. Lily sat down at her desk and tried to finish the paper, hoping it would take her mind off of things. It didn't, Lily couldn't even concentrate for long enough to write down a sentence. Again in frustration Lily got up and threw herself onto her bed, screaming silently into her pillow.

There was the gentle click of the portrait door and Lily held her breath hoping James wouldn't come to her room. Footsteps grew louder and Lily realised there were two sets of footsteps, no three.

_Great he's probably brought his cronies__ to try and keep me calm._ Lily thought to herself. The footsteps grew louder and louder as they approached the door.

"Lily?" Alice's voice echoed just outside the door. Lily exhaled deeply and sprung up to unlock the door for them.

"Hi guys."

Lily plonked herself back on her on the bed pulling a cushion up to her chest and cradling it in her arms. The three girls walked and scanned the room Mary immediately zoned in on the half finished transfiguration paper on her desk. Lily buried her head in her pillow for a second giving Mary enough time t silently point it out to them.

Alice, Marlene and Mary surrounded her on the bed looking from one another then back to her until her head rose from the pillow. She stared at them blankly watching them stare at her.

"Ok either you guys want something or you like watching your best friend hug a pillow." Sarcasm strained her voice.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Alice put her arm around her.

"Of course I-"

"Enough with the touchy feely stuff, already. What's going on with you and James?" Marlene practically yelled it; she was always the impatient one.

Lily groaned inwardly and fell backwards on the bed. She should have known the arrogant toe-rag is most likely going around bragging to everyone about a stupid mistake she'd made. She wasn't perfect no body is,mistakes are allowed aren't they. The whole school will probably know by tomorrow.

"Well?"

"There is nothing going on between us. It was just a…a…UGH" Lily got up throwing the pillow at Marlene who grabbed it and threw it back. It landed with a thud on the floor in front of Lily. She walked towards the window and stared out at the view across the Black Lake the sun setting just beyond the distant hills. She faced her friends. They were all staring at her wide eyed waiting for her to say something.

"It was just a momentary lapse of judgement, nothing more."

"So you don't have feelings for James?" Mary confirmed.

Lily nodded and pulled a box of chocolate from under her bed hoping to distract them. Did she have feelings for James?

"Ahhh! You do don't you, don't you?" Alice squealed so loudly that Marlene fell off the bed in fright causing everyone to have a round of hysterics. Mary grabbed the chocolates from Lily and ripped them open placing the box in the middle of the bed she took a handful of chocoballs before facing back to Lily.

"Come on, spill." Mary popped a chocoball into her mouth and with Marlene joining them back on the bed they all stared at Lily expectantly.

"There's nothing to spill. The only feeling I have for James is blinding hate. Wait and let me guess who told you I liked him, was it…_Potter_?" Again sarcasm took over her voice on the last sentence and_ his_ name.

"Did anyone ever tell you sarcasm is the lowest form of wit?"

"Then I must be incredibly witty. So does the whole of Gryffindor know about it now?"

"Know what?" Mary asked rather innocently.

"The kiss!"

"You kissed him." The three girls all faked shock and Lily picked up a pillow and began hitting them with it and they all started laughing. Jumping about with pillows in their hand, feathers flew about every where until all four of the girls collapsed in a fit of giggles. Lily sat up a smile wiped across her face.

"So let me guess Potters in the Gryffindor common room right now bragging to everyone about my slip up and by tomorrow morning the whole school will know. "

"Well yes but not because of Potter…" Alice trailed off sneaking a side ways glance at the other two girls who had pleading looks on their faces.

"What?" Lily yelled catching the glances between the girls. "WHAT!"

"Ok, Lily. Now promise not to be mad at us?"

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"Promise us Lily."

"Fine I promise I won't get mad."

By this time Lily was standing as still as a board her jaw locked in place and her eyes showing true horror as she prayed it wouldn't be as bad as they were making it out to be. Marlene looked from Alice to Mary signalling that she would take the plunge and tell Lily.

"Well, you see, we were in shock are brains had a stupid moment and we… yelled it out in the common room."

"You WHAT!"

"Now Lily you promised you wouldn't get mad." Lily froze and her shoulders relaxed slightly.

"You are right, like always. I'm sorry."

Mary looked at Alice and Marlene they all had a slightly scared look on their face until a thin pillow whipped across Mary's face. Lily started beating them with her half full pillow. The three girls cast aside their empty pillow cases and all pounced on Lily knocking her backwards to the floor in a pile of feathers, were they all started tickling her.

"Alright… alright… you…win! You win!" Lily exclaimed between fits of giggles.

The four girls sat up laughing and smiling at one another.

"So you don't have feelings for Potter?" Mary asked her grin turning a little smug

"NO!"

"Ok, ok we'll get it out of you eventually." Marlene giggled chucking a chocoball that had rolled off the bed at Lily.

Lily stuck her tongue out and threw it back at Marlene, with in seconds the girls were laughing and giggling while having a chocoball fight.

The girls explained to Lily how James was staying in the Gryffindor tower for the night and the three of them decided to stay. The girls transfigured a chair, desk and a pillow into mattresses for them to sleep on. They used the Accio charm to call their pillows and duvets-causing a rather angry fat lady to have to suddenly open the common room door-; they all got ready for a sleep over.

They spent the rest of the night eating chocolate and talking about the latest gossip of the castle making sure they steered clear of the Lily, James thing that would be buzzing around the castle in the morning. Just after midnight Lily lay awake in her bed tossing and turning not being able to drift off to sleep. She looked at the three silhouettes of her friends, watching as their duvets rose and fell with their breathing.

Lily got up and crept across the floor on her tiptoes, into the bathroom. She turned on a tap at the sink and washed the cool water to drip off her face. She stood there staring, staring at her reflection. Watching the water drip off her face and with a 'plop' land into the basin. Her hair was starting to frizz out with all of the tossing and turning she had been doing.

"Hey Lils, you ok?"

Alice walked in her short hair sticking up like spikes her hands rubbing her eyes and squinting from the light.

"Yer I'm fine Al. Lets get back to bed." Alice grabbed her arm as Lily tried to walk past her.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me it's nothing I've known you for to long."

"I'm just… confused." Alice nodded and the two of them walked back into the bedroom and drifted off to sleep.

**Ok. Let me know what you think please. I'm supposed to be finishing another story but I have so many loopy ideas for this one I think it's going to be a long story and not the short ones I planned to make it.  
****R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
